The instant invention relates to the compound which is a norbornyl oxyacetaldehyde having the structure: ##STR3##
Inexpensive chemical compounds which can provide intense and long-lasting woody, lavender-like, rosemary-like, green aroma with rosemary-like, lavandin-like, woody, natural pine oil and fresh herbaceous nuances on dry-out are desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute such desired nuances to perfumery compositions are high in cost, unobtainable at time, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effort to find synthetic materials which will provide, enhance or augment the fragrance notes provided by natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately, many of the synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree, or they contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the compositions.
Although norbornyl derivatives are known in the art for producing piney aromas such as, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,811 issued on May 8, 1979, the inexpensive norbornyl oxyacetaldehyde type of compound has heretofore been unknown.
Thus U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,811 discloses the use of substituted norbornane derivatives of the genus of compounds having the structure: ##STR4## wherein each of the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon single bond or a carbon-carbon double bond with the proviso that at least one of the dashed lines is a carbon-carbon single bond; wherein n is 0 or 1 with the proviso that n is 1 when both dashed lines are carbon-carbon single bonds and n is 0 when one of the dashed lines is a carbon-carbon double bond; wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are each the same or different hydrogen or lower alkyl; wherein Y is: ##STR5## wherein Z is one of the moieties: ##STR6## wherein R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are each alkyl; wherein R.sub.7, R.sub.8 and R.sub.10 are each the same or different hydrogen or lower alkyl; wherein R.sub.9 and R.sub.9 ' taken separately are the same or different lower alkyl, or taken together is lower alkylene; wherein the dotted line represents a carbon-carbon single bond or a carbon-carbon double bond; and wherein each of the wavy lines represents, in the alternative, exo or endo isomers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,358 issued on Dec. 3, 1974 discloses a process for producing 2-acetyl-3,3-dimethyl-5-norbornene in both the exo and endo forms which have uses in perfumery and other fragrance applications. These compounds have the structures: ##STR7## These compounds, produced by reaction of cyclopentadiene with mesityl oxide, are starting materials for producing a number of the compounds of our invention. However, the compounds of our invention have unexpected, unobvious and advantageous properties when compared with the 2-acetyl-3,3-dimethyl-5-norbornene of U.S. Pat. No. 3,852.358.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,761 discloses the use in perfumery of 4-(2'-norbornyl)-2-butanones having the structure: ##STR8## wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen or methyl and R is hydrogen or lower alkyl containing from 1 to 8 carbon atoms. Such compounds have structures which are different in kind from the structures of the compounds of our invention. Also disclosed as intermediates for producing the foregoing compounds are compounds having the generic structure: ##STR9## wherein the dotted line is a carbon-carbon single bond or a carbon-carbon double bond. In addition, the following reaction sequence is set forth therein: ##STR10##
Arctander, "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals", 1969, Vol. 1, discloses the use in perfume compositions and in foodstuff flavors of "fenchone", "fenchyl alcohol", "camphene carbinol", and "camphene carbinyl acetate", thus:
(i) "1385: FENCHONE laevo-Fenchone (dextro- is known but less common as a fragrance material). 1,3,3-trimethyl-2-norbornanone. 1,3,3-trimethyl bicyclo-1,2,2-heptanone-2. ##STR11## Warm-camphoraceous, powerful and diffusive, basically sweet odor. Warm, somewhat burning and bitter taste with a medicinal note. This ketone finds some use as a masking odor in industrial fragrances. It is also used in the reconstruction of fennel oil and a few other essential oils. In spite of its rather unpleasant taste, it is used in various berry complex flavors, in spice complexes and in certain types of liquor flavoring. The concentration used is about 0.1 to 5 ppm in the finished product."
(ii) "1387: FENCHYL ALCOHOL 1,3,3-trimethyl-2-norbornanol. 1,3,3-trimethyl bicyclo-1,2,2-heptanol-2. 2-fenchanol. Fenchol. ##STR12## The racemic alpha-fenchol has a somewhat lower melting point, and the beta-fenchols are all liquid at room temperature. Fenchol made by reduction of fenchone from cedarleaf oil is usually a mixture of several isomers, including the crystalline alpha-isomers. The beta-isomer forms a crystalline hydrate which may be sold at room temperature. Almost insoluble in water, soluble in alcohol, miscible with oils. Powerful and diffusive, camphor-like but sweeter and more citrus-like almost lime-like color with more or less of an earthy-dry character, according to the composition and isomer-ratio. The taste is somewhat bitter-lime-like, camphoraceous and slightly woody-musty. This interesting alcohol (or mixed alcohols) finds use in perfume compositions ranging from woody or herbaceous to citrus-lime and even certain floral types. It produces power and "lift" to floral fragrances, and solid background to lime and other citrus bases, having the advantage over the terpenes in being very stable in soap. Fenchyl alcohol is also used in flavor compositions such as strawberry and other berries, lime and spice, etc. The concentration is normally low, e.g. 0.2 up to 5 ppm in the finished product."
(iii) "1028: 3,3-DIMETHYL-.DELTA..sup.2, beta-NORBORNANE-2-ETHANOL. "Camphene carbinol". ##STR13## Sweet, camphoraceous, warm and soft odor with a woody undertone. Upon standing it may develop an odor resembling that of celluloid.
Although rarely offered commercially, this chemical could find some use in perfume compositions of the woody, oriental and orissy type, in new variations of pine fragrances, and in various soap and detergent perfumes".
(iv) "1029: 3,3-DIMETHYL-.DELTA..sup.2 -beta-NORBORNANE-2-ETHYLACETATE "Camphene carbinyl acetate". ##STR14## Mild and sweet-woody odor with a floral-piney undertone. The commercial products are probably not well-defined single chemicals, and great variations in odor have been observed.
This ester has been developed in line with the research on sandalwood type odors. The parent alcohol "camphene carbinol" was once considered useful as a sandalwood type material, but it has found more use as a sweetening and enriching ingredient in sophisticated pine fragrances. The title ester finds limited use in perfume compositions of woody character, fougeres, pine fragrances, etc. and it blends very well with the cyclohexanol derivatives, ionones, isobornylacetate, nitromusks, etc."